Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka is a protagonist from the anime/manga series, My Hero Academia. She is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Ochaco Uraraka vs Gentaro Kisaragi * Ochako Uraraka vs Gravity Man * Kat Vs Ochaco Uraraka * Ochaco Uraraka vs Shiki Granbell Possible Opponents * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Black Widow * Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) * Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) * Cuphead * Enrico Pucci * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) * Koichi Hirose * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Orihime Inoue (Bleach) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Rias Gremory (High School DxD) * Sans (Undertale) * Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) Death Battle Info: Quirk: *'Zero Gravity:' **Ochako's Quirk, or special ability, gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float. With this Quirk, she is also able to fly, though this ability is limited. *'Skill Release:' *Ochako presses her fingertips together and makes whatever she has touched stop floating. *'Home Run Comet:' **After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rumble and a pillar, Ochako then uses the pillar to hit the rumble at her enemy. Skills: *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' **While working with Gunhead, he taught her about martial arts **Because of this, she now knows many forms of grappling, takedowns and throws Equipment: *'All aspects of Ochako's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative affects of her Quirk' *'Uraraka Helmet:' This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear *'Uraraka Wrists:' This equipments interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea *'Uraraka Neck:' This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like *'Ochachaka Leg:' This equipments design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring, also to soften the shock. Feats: * Accepted into U.A. Academy's Class 1-A ** Department of Heroes Class * Alongside Yuuga Ayoma, defeated the Pro Hero, Thirteen *With Izuku Midoriya, won a training practice against Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugou ** Battled against Tenya as well, but retrieved the fake weapon they were practicing with during the battle, due to the plan her and Izuku went off of *Managed to hold off against Katsuki in the Sports Festival Tournament for some time ** Katsuki is one of the strongest in their class, and went on to win the tournament ** Lost the battle *Due to her Quirk, threw a ball that went far enough that the radar counted it as infinite on how far it went ** However, no amount of strength could cause that, and so it was all because her Quirk * Alongside Tsuyu, managed to battle against Himiko Toga of the League of Villains ** Toga ran away when more U.A. Students showed up, however * Alongside Izuku, Mei Hatsume, and Fumikage, held their own against Team Todoroki in the Sports Festival, but ended up losing ** Zero Gravity proved a great help in the battle ** Team Todoroki consist of Shouto Todoroki, Tenya, Denki, and Momo * In the Entrance Exam, gained a total of 73 points ** 45 Rescue Points, 28 Villain Points ** Third in the entire school * Was trained by Gunhead, who taught her Martial Arts ** Knows many forms of grappling, take downs, and throws, and disarming foes Physical: Strength: * Can use "strength hax" with Zero Gravity, allowing her strength feats such as.. ** Lifting and baseball bat swinging a pillar ** Throwing a ball that went infinite in how far it went ** Throwing/lifting giant robots *** While they could be strength feats, Zero Gravity makes everything weightless * In the End of Term Exam, defeated Thirteen ** Alongside kicking him in the face and handcuffing him * Held her own against Tenya Iida in a Test Exam * Held her own against Katsuki Bakugou in the Sports Festival * Threw Kurogiri, one of the series' main antagonist Durability: * Tanked several explosions and hits from Katsuki Bakugou ** Once again, Katsuki is one of the stronger students in U.A. Academy ** By the end of punishment from Katsuki, she could hardly move * In the Entrance Exam, likely tanked hits from the robots, judging by her being damaged when shown * Survived and won a battle with Thirteen ** However, while it's most likely she took hits, the battle was mainly skipped over to the end Speed: * Was too quick for Thirteen to stop her from handcuffing him * Kept up with Katsuki Bakugou in battle * Kept up with Tenya Iida in battle, who's Quirk is Engine, that's meant to allow him to go insanely fast * Not many speed feats besides keeping up with foes in battle ** On the Running Test in the Quick Apprehension Test, got a average score * Can use Zero Gravity on her clothing to make herself lightweight Flaws * A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. * When asked during battle by Yuuga Aoyama, if she loved Izuku, clearly showed to get distracted. ** Did manage to quickly take out Thirteen when nearly sucked into a black hole though, but nearly died from that distraction. * Not that strong or fast, physically. * In order to use Home Run Comet, she has to have both a pillar or large object, and a large amount of rubble touched with Zero Gravity. ** Rather specific, but any pillar-like object can work. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Female Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers